


I'll Save You

by Allison1y



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison1y/pseuds/Allison1y
Summary: You are married to a man named Vincent!You could say that you're life is pretty great.   but that'd be a lie, now wouldn't it?





	1. nICE running into you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever so sorry if there's any mistakes.
> 
> Um, yeah so I don't have a schedule for posting the chapters so I'm going to for now try to update everyday. IF that doesn't work then we'll see how things will work out so anyways enjoy!

Your name is (Y/N). You would say that your life is pretty great but that’d be a lie. You have a husband named Vincent. You should be happy being in a relationship.

 

Note the word should.

 

You sighed softly as you finished your hard work of cleaning the house. Familiar footsteps could be heard outside of your apartment. You gulped as you heard keys jingle, The door swung open to reveal none other than Vincent. “H-Hi sweetie how was your-” Vincent sends you a glare, shutting you up. “Get me a beer.” He said through gritted teeth as he walks in the living room, leaving behind mud footprints. At that point, you would have snapped at him for this but you didn’t want to upset him.

 

You need to know your place.

 

You quickly grabbed a beer bottle from the fridge and gave it to him as he sat down on the couch. You stayed quiet as he snatched the beer from your hands. He gulped it down in one shot. He throws the bottle across the room. “Clean up this shit.” He gets up and grabs his coat. “Give me your money.” He snaps. “W-What for?” “What the fuck do you think?! Just fucking mind your own damn business.” He pushes you. Hard. You fell to the ground. Vincent doesn’t bother looking at you as he takes your wallet.

 

He takes the money and throws the wallet at you. “When I get home, I better find this place spotless.” With that, he leaves and slams the door. You sighed as you curled up into a ball in the floor. How had you ended up like this..? 

You stood up and started to clean up as best as you could. You were grateful though. At least he didn’t beat you this time.

 

You soon finished cleaning and decided to head outside to clear your mind even though it was night time. You grabbed your coat and purse and headed outside to the park.

 

You walked and sat by the pond in the park, smiling sadly as you stared at your own reflection. You remembered when your husband would use to take you out for romantic dates.

Back when he was your boyfriend.

 

What had happened?

 

What did you do to make him so...cruel?

 

You felt tears fall from your face. “heya, it’s awfully cold for ya to be out here don’t ya think?” You gasped and turned around and nearly lost your balance from being so close to the pond. You froze seeing a smiling skeleton. He wore a blue hoodie and black basketball shorts.

 

He was one of those monsters that came from the underground. You weren’t scared of them but you were shocked to see.. Well a skeleton. “Um…” Was all you could say. 

 

You hadn’t noticed it had begun to snow. ‘Crap…’ You thought. “you feeling okay, bud? you look a little blue.” Was that a pun? You let out a chuckle from that. “Y-Yes I’m fine. Why are you here, it’s nearly midnight.” “i could ask you the same question.”

 

Drat.

 

“A-Ah well, I like to take walks out here.” “i would believe ya but uh you don’t look like you’re dressed appropriately to take walks.”

 

Wha-

 

…. 

 

You were wearing your coat but you were shivering. 

Huh, You hadn’t even noticed since you were numb from the cold.

 

Oh, numbness wasn’t a good sign…

 

“I uh-” “kid, you ain’t gonna fool me with lies you’re about to tell me.” You sighed. “Look, I appreciate that you’re worried for me, stranger.. But really, why do you care? I’m not your friend.” “not all people are heartless. you look really pale, kid. i’d feel better if you were at least home.”

 

You were silent

 

Not all people are heartless… “or uh at least if you didn’t look really pale.”

 

…

 

“Do you want to… go eat somewhere together even though it’s late?” The skeleton seemed to be pleased with this. “sure”

 

You both started to walk away from the park.

 

“My name’s (Y/N), what’s yours?” “the name’s sans, nICE to meet you.”

 

You snorted at the pun and rolled your eyes. What are you getting yourself into?


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with puns ;; also this chapter is shit i'm sorry i'll do better.

You… hadn’t expected your night to turn out like this. You were suppose to spend your night either alone at home or with your husband Vincent.

 

Instead.

 

Here you were,in a bar called Grillby’s, laughing as Sans said some horrible puns and jokes. At one point, you needed water to calm yourself down when Sans said one of his famous puns. “wow, i didn’t know my puns could take your BREATH away.” “P-Please stop.” You said, wiping away your tears from laughing so hard. Sans merely smirks at you. “A-Anyways, you said you had a brother right?” “yup, name’s Papyrus. he’s the coolest bro.” “Wow, he must seem like it. I hope I can meet him one da-” You trailed off.

 

No.

 

Stop.

 

You can’t get close.

 

Not again

 

He would-

 

“hey are you okay-” “I’m sorry, I need to go immediately.” You said quickly as you started to walk out of the bar. “h-hey did i say something?" 

You felt horrible.

"No I just- it's better this way please."

With that, you left the bar.

\---

You felt you're blood go cold seeing your husband's car in the parking lot of your apartment. "crap... he's home early.." You whispered as you cautiously made your way into your apartment. When you entered your home you gasped as Vincent grabbed you by the neck and slammed you against the wall.

"Where the fuck were youuu?!" He slurred. "I-I was out I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I promise it won't happen again, dear.." You said shaking. "You betcha it won't cause you ain't ever leaving this house!" He slapped you before pushing you to the ground.

"Why do you have to be so difficult (Y/N).. If you wasn't then we'd be fucking happy but of fucking course you are!" Vincent gets on top of you and pins you.

"Vincent please no-" You were sobbing now. "Shut up." He snapped. "Accept you're fucking punishment like a big girl." He grabs your neck and starts to choke you. You gasp and tried desperately to slap his hand away. It was getting harder and harder to breath.

Your vision goes dark.

\--

Sans stared at the door where you had left. He sighed before shrugging it off. He got up and started to get ready to head home but stopped and saw your coat. He stared at it before looking back at the door. He takes it and starts to head out.

'what the hell am i doing, this human doesn't even want to see my face so i might as well just leave it at the bar in case she comes back.'

He doesn't turn back.

 

"SANS!" Papyrus called out when he heard the door open and close indicating that his brother was home. "sup bro." "BROTHER IT IS NEARLY 2 IN THE MORNING, WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" 

"when to grillby's and i uh got sidetracked bro, sorry." "YOU... NEVER GET SIDETRACKED?" Papyrus gasped realizing something. "YOU MET SOMEONE!" "w-what do you mean, bro heh?"

"IS SHE YOUR SPECIAL DATE MATE?!" "n-no bro, 'course not." "HMMM.... I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU BUT I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE ON THAT." "besides we just met and uh.. she kinda doesn't want to see me- look we can talk about this later bro."

Why was he sweating?

\--

You wake up

Everything hurts.

You sat up and realized that you were still in the living room floor. Your throat winced in pain as well as other places. You flinched when you heard your husband's snores in the bedroom.

You got up and limped to the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as you got into the shower, you silently sobbed.

You hated this.

You hated him.

You hated your relationship.

You hated yourself for making this happen.

For making her-

You shivered, feeling the water go cold. You got out and dried yourself with the towel. You quickly by quietly headed into the bedroom and got your clothing. You changed into them and walked to the living room. You sighed in relief though despite everything.

At least Vincent doesn't know about Sans. Sans probably gets enough hate as it is what with monster racism, you wouldn't want to inflict pain on him. You laid down on the couch and wrapped yourself with the blanket that was on the couch. You soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Nice to see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a new monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm I'm starting to think I'm rushing. Does these chapters feel rushed? Also (F/S/N) means favorite store name so yeah

You woke with a gasp when you felt a hand caressing your face. Of course it was none other than Vincent. "Hello, love." You gulped before shooting him a forced fake smile. "H-Hi sweetie." God damn did your throat hurt.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you last night." 

Liar.

"Although you did make me very angry for leaving and not telling me. But all is forgiven now, everything is in the past." He kisses your cheek. "Right?" His sweet tone changes drastically to a more threatening tone. "Of course love!" You said with a hoarse voice. He smiles warmly at you. "Good." He starts to walk away out the door. "Oh, (YN). I am coming home late tonight."

You nodded.

"Don't make me repeat myself from yesterday." With that, he leaves and slams the door making you flinch. You sighed in relief, a day to yourself! You smiled and decided to go to the mall today.

You get yourself ready. 

Before heading out, you send your husband a text message of where you're going. You were shocked to hear your ring of your phone. Usually he doesn't reply.

Husband: Cover that bruise on your neck with a scarf or something.

Your eyes widened at that and headed straight to the bathroom. Yup, that was an ugly hand printed bruise on your neck. You sighed before grabbing a scarf and wrapping it around your neck.

You then went and walked to the mall.

\---

You arrived at the mall and started to think of what you needed to get.

Clothing of course since Vincent had ripped them when he had-

You shuddered at the thought. No, forget about last night and focus on today. You started off with entering places like (F/S/N)'s. The more you walked around the mall, the more you're positive attitude begins to fade.

You'd see couples being happy together or doing romantic gestures to one another. You huffed and decided to ignore them all but then you'd see how people or monsters with their best friends enjoying their time here.

Then there was you. The outcast.

All alone.

You sighed as you decided to sit down in the food court. You stared at the food on your table and picked at it.

"AH HELLO THERE HUMAN!" You jumped hearing the boom of someone's voice. You saw a very tall skeleton standing in front of you. "I'M SORRY! I DID NOT MEAN TO ALARM YOU BUT I COULDN'T HELP BUT NOTICE THAT YOU ARE LOOKING A BIT...SAD?"

"I..um... I guess but-" Papyrus gasped dramatically. "NO ONE DESERVES TO BE SAD HUMAN!" You let out a small squeak as he lifts you up. "PLEASE, MAY I HELP YOU CURE YOU FROM THIS SADNESS BY INVITING YOU TO EAT... REAL FOOD." The tall skeleton glared at your food with hate.

You had to laugh at that. What a sweet monster.

"Sure why not." You said without thinking.

Fuck wait, Vincent!

"Uh wai-" "SPLENDID! THEN LET US GO!" The tall skeleton carries you out to the parking lot. You anxiously looked back at the mall.

It... Couldn't hurt to just eat there right?

 

Right?

 

"WHERE IS YOUR CAR?!" "I uh walked.. I could go get it-" "NONSENSE! I'LL DRIVE YOU TO MY PLACE MYSELF!" He puts you in his car and gets in. "So... My name is (Y/N) what's your name?" You asked. "MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" 

Why does that name sound familiar?

\--

Sans was currently sitting on the couch, drinking a bottle of ketchup. He was watching t.v but no longer paid attention.

He looked at the clock and then looked back anxiously at the door. 'pap's should've been home like 20 minutes ago, what's taking him..' He thought to himself. Before any more anxious thoughts could cloud his mind, he heard the familiar footsteps of his brother.

He heard Papyrus's voice but also... another one.

IT sounded familiar..

The door swung open and of course his brother was there. Sans was about to say hello but froze seeing

You.

\--

You froze seeing Sans. Realization hit you.

Papyrus was Sans brother.

"SANS! COME MEET MY NEW FRIEND (Y/N)!!!" "uh bro... we kinda know each other."

...

"OH? OH! WAS SHE THE HUMAN YOU TALKED TO THAT DAY?!" Papyrus asked. "yup.. so hey (y/n).." 

He was staring at your scarf.

You looked down and gasped quietly seeing a glimpse of your bruised neck. You quickly hid it but he had seen it...

And well...

He did not look happy.


	4. An emotional Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do you always have to suffer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'M LATE ON THIS CHAPTER I KNOW BUT I MADE IT UP FOR YOU GUYS BY MAKING THIS CHAPTER REALLY LONG SO ENJOY!

You awkwardly shifted slightly on the chair. Sitting across from you was Sans with a somewhat forced smile. Papyrus had run into the kitchen to get dinner prepared. "so (y/n) how have ya been?"

 

Oh boy, you can feel rage radiating off of him.

 

"I've been alright.." "heh, your neck tells me otherwise."

 

And there we go.

 

"who did it? it wasn't there when we met. monster racism groups?" You sighed and rubbed your temple. "Somewhat, now can we please drop it. I came over to enjoy a lovely dinner from Papyrus."

 

...

 

"i can't just drop it." "I know. Can you pretend to." Sans sighed in defeat before shrugging. "After today, I want you both to forget about me please and go on with your life."

 

"mm nope." Sans gives you a half lazy smirk. You start to sputter out protests.

 

"i ain't gonna forget about this, kid. besides, my bro paps seems to like you and it's really hard to get rid of him." He winks at you. You looked at him shocked. A small part of you was annoyed at this but the rest was happy..

 

He... cared about you.

 

This felt nice.

 

Papyrus suddenly appears with a pot full of… spaghetti you think? 

 

He starts to serve all three of you it and you all dug in. Surprisingly it tasted really good despite the disgusting appearance. “WHAT WERE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?”

 

“ah y’know about how the weather’s been cold lately. in fact… you could say...”

 

“SANS NO PLEASE-”

 

“that it’s chilled me..”

 

“SANS!!”

 

“Down to the bone.”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” 

 

Snrk.

 

You started to laugh. “PLEASE DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM!” “aw c’mon paps, why you gotta make me feel all bonely over here.”

 

Papyrus lifts Sans up. “YOU HAVE RUINED DINNER!” As Papyrus bickered at Sans,you were on the ground, holding your stomach, laughing so hard. 

 

Papyrus gasped and Sans eye lights from his sockets went out.

 

What?

 

Your neck felt cold.

 

!!!!!

 

You felt your heart stop seeing your scarf on the ground.

 

Damn you universe.

 

“HUMAN…. YOUR NECK…” Papyrus said pointing at it. “O-Oh this? Don’t worry about it please-”

 

“yeah no.”

 

“SOMEONE HAS HURT YOU! IS THAT WHY YOU LOOKED SO SAD AT THE MALL? PLEASE LET US HELP YOU!”

 

You felt your eyes water.

 

“.. You can’t.” You mumble before wrapping the scarf around your neck. You start to head out.

 

“HUMAN PLEASE!” “I’m sorry Papyrus, Sans.. It’s better this way okay?”

 

“no. it isn’t. whoever the hell is hurting you….you need to tell someone.” You sighed and shoot them a sad smile.

 

“Thank you… for your concern Sans… Oh, Papyrus… Thank you for dinner.” You said before taking your leave.

 

You wanted to stay. You felt… safe? And comfortable. You haven’t been comfortable since.. You’ve been married to Vincent.

 

Your eyes widened.

 

You did it again!!!!

 

You shakily take out your phone.

 

18 missed phone calls from Vincent.

 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck

 

It began to snow.

 

\---

 

Sans stared at your retreating form through the window. He sighed and looked up to the skies as it began to snow.

 

He wish he could make you stay.. But it was your decision.. Fuck, he couldn’t just take you away! 

 

Who could be hurting you?

 

Why is it ‘better this way’?

 

What? Better to make you suffer?

 

He thought to himself bitterly.

 

“I… SANS…” “yeah bro?” “I.. WANT TO HELP THE HUMAN BUT… SHE DOESN’T WANT ANY HELP? THIS IS VERY… CONFLICTING..” 

 

“yeah i know bro.”

 

Sans suddenly remembered.

 

“crap i forgot to give her coat back.” “OH…” Papyrus looked out the window as well, seeming a bit conflicted.

 

“...IT WOULD BE… RUDE TO NOT GIVE HER COAT BACK.” “yup.” Sans goes to the closet and grabs your coat.

 

‘At least… we’ll know where she lives.’ He thinks as he quickly makes his way outside and after your footprints from the snow.

 

“BE CAREFUL SANS! MAKE IT HOME QUICKLY TOO THE SNOW IS PICKING UP!” Papyrus calls after.

 

\---

 

You arrived home.

 

Vincent wasn’t home, good!

 

You quickly threw off your shoes and cleaned them to make sure there was no sign of snow.

 

You put on the radio as you threw your phone deep into the depths of the couch. 

 

You then made your way to the kitchen and started to cook. 

 

The door suddenly slams open and you jumped. He is home early, what a surprise! Vincent slammed the door and marched over to you, with a glare.

 

“I fucking called you… Why didn’t you answer?!” “O-Oh? I’m sorry I was busy enjoying this day, love I don’t know where my phone is!”

Vincent gave you a long glare before going to the entrance and looking around for any signs that you had been out.

 

Nothing.

 

He looked at you before looking in the couch.

 

He pulled out the couch pillows and found your phone, on vibrate.

 

Vincent sighed before approaching you and hugging you very tightly. “Oh.. I’m so sorry (Y/N), I didn’t mean to make assumptions..” He kisses your neck.

 

Urgh…

 

“You know it’s been very hard to trust you since these past few days you have been very bad…” You nod.

 

He kisses you on the lips. 

 

“Also it has to do with these fucking monsters.”

 

Oh no.

 

“Oh? What did they do?” “Just them being here in general! Fucking monsters, I’d kill them all if congress didn’t pass that law for their rights!!! Why should we listen to a fucking goat man who murdered like 6 kids right?! Fuck these monsters..”

 

Vincent finishes his rant.

 

“I’m glad you agree with me on this right..?” 

 

…

 

“Right… Wife…” Vincent said glaring at you. “A-Ah yes sorry! I’ve been thinking a lot lately my love! Monsters are the worst!”

 

You felt like scum for saying that.

 

Vincent’s phone vibrates. “What?!” He snaps. “Jeremy..?... You got…? Oh shit really?! HELL YES YOU BETTER SAVE ME A LOT ASSHOLE!” He hangs up.

 

“Hey, I gotta go do my thing for work okay?”

 

Hah, work… Liar.

 

“Okay..” “Oh and get the mail will ya?” Vincent doesn’t wait for your response and leaves.

 

You sighed before smiling. He bought it, thank god.

 

You walked outside to get the mail.

 

Bill

 

Bill

 

Bill

 

Bi-

 

“so that’s why it was ‘better this way’” You quickly turned around, surprised to see Sans. His eye sockets were empty again.

 

“Sans-”

 

“don’t fucking bother, i get it now. you didn’t want us to know how much of a dirty liar you were. you’re so goddamn two faced wow, i thought you’d be different from the ones i met. the only nice human i’ve ever met was frisk.. it’s sad to see that.. a freaking kid.”

 

You felt your eyes water.

 

“i thought you’d be a good person but hey there’s that saying of don’t judge a book by it’s cover so that’s on me whatever.”

 

Sans throws you your coat.

 

You flinched as it hit you in the face.

 

“i don’t care anymore. do whatever the hell ya want with your life. just do me a favor and keep me and especially papyrus out of your messed up life otherwise you’re gonna have a bad time.”

 

His left eye glowed a mix of cyan and yellow.

 

He turned away and disappeared in the shadows.

 

You shakily fell to your knees.

 

You brought your hand up to your mouth to muffle your sobs of pain.

The snowstorm had started to pick up.


	5. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lied to your husband and he finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh damn me and my busy schedule. Okay so I'll try now to update the story every other day. But I think I'll be good on updating it on the weekends since I do almost nothing.

Of fucking course you were a faker.

 

Fucking shit!

 

Sans had a scowl on his face as he continued to walk down the street.

 

He kicks a rock as he walks on.

 

Fuck, why was he so angry at this?

 

At you?

 

It’s not like you mattered to him!

 

‘i mean it’s not like we’re friends!’ he bitterly thought to himself.

 

\--

 

You wiped your eyes as you finished cooking.

 

‘You’re being oversensitive.. Why should I be offended that he said I’m like the humans here!’

 

_He’s talking about the humans who are horrible here._

 

You rubbed your eyes as you began to tear up.

 

**_SLAM_ **

 

You sighed.

 

‘Why does he have the need to slam doors open and closed.’ You thought to yourself.

 

“Love?” You asked.

 

He stared at you with an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“You weren’t home when I called you.”

 

“What? I-” He grabs your throat and gives you a glare. “My good old friend, Jason told me that he was at the mall today. He saw you with a fucking monster.” His grip tightens.

 

“How fucking dare you… You lie to me and now you go off and cheat on me. Hehe…” He slaps you harshly.

 

“N-No Vincent please- I didn’t cheat on you I-” Wheeze “I swear!! Please!!”

 

He shoves you to the floor.

 

“Haha… Right… You would never cheat on me.. Cause no one loves you or finds you attractive in this town.” He’s smiling and laughing.

 

You sucked in a breath. Ouch.

 

“But that doesn’t excuse you for not telling me where you were. Also that you went with a monster.”

 

“Monsters aren’t all bad Vincent..” You whispered. “Say that again.” His smile fades and he has this sinister look.

 

“I-I met this monster and he was so nice to me! He even invited me for dinner so I can eat ‘real food’! Y-You shouldn’t judge monsters and their past! It’s in the past, this is the future! You need to let it go.” You bravely said.

 

If only Sans had heard that.

 

Vincent rears back his fist and punches you in the eye. “You goddamn monster slut. Heh, if you’re so fond of monsters then maybe I’ll treat you like one.”

 

He walks away into the kitchen. You’re holding your eye, whimpering in pain.

 

Step. Step. Step.

 

You screamed in pain as Vincent plunges a knife on your arm. “You asked for this, (Y/N).” He had no emotion in his voice.

 

“S-Stop please!!” You were sobbing. “Why should I, Monster? This is what you all deserve.

 

Stab. Stab. Stab.

 

He stabs you more in the arms and even through your stomach. You’re shaking, crying and gasping.

 

He grabs you by the hair and drags you outside. You try to get away by kicking and well attempting to scream.

 

But your voice was hoarse since he choked you the day before and today.

 

“Shut up!” He snapped.

 

Nobody came.

 

…

 

Vincent suddenly cries out in pain and lets go of you.

 

You shakily looked over and gasped in surprise.

 

Papyrus stood in front of you, eye sockets wide in worry. “FRIEND ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” His left eye was glowing orange.

 

What?

 

You slowly looked over behind him and saw Vincent pinned by an orange unknown force.

 

Papyrus picks you up. You winced in pain.

 

“I-I’M GOING TO TAKE YOU TO MY HOUSE, FRIEND! I’LL CALL ONE OF MY FRIENDS TO COME HELP YOU!”

 

He starts to run away with you in his arms.

 

“F-Fucking slut!!! I’ll find you and I’m going to kill your fucking friend!!!” He calls after, in rage.

 

You start to shake and start to cry in Papyrus chest.

 

“HUMAN PLEASE DO NOT SHED ANY MORE TEARS! YOU ARE SAFE NOW!”

 

You see your blood smear on him and dripping onto the snow.

 

“I-I’m sorry..” You mumbled as you continued to cry.

 

Papyrus stops and kicks the door open. He lays you on the couch and quickly gets the phone. “LADY TORIEL PLEASE COME OVER!!!! IT’S URGENT, MY FRIEND IS HURT!!!”

 

You’re eyelids felt heavy.

 

You fell to the floor and everything goes dark.

 

\---

 

You feel oddly warm. You tried to move but couldn’t since you were in pain.

 

Pain?

 

You’re still alive!

 

You groaned from  the pain. “(Y/N)!!!! YOU’RE AWAKE!” You hear Papyrus voice.

 

You began to speak but stop when you felt someone lightly touch your shoulder. The hand was fluffy and warm.

 

“Please.. Rest your voice, my child. You were in bad shape but thank goodness Papyrus called me.”

 

You slowly opened your eyes.

 

In front of you was a female goat monster. Behind her was Papyrus.

 

Huh, you felt like some kind of mom vibe radiating off of her. “Nod your head if you’re feeling well better than before.” She said.

 

You nod.

 

“I’m sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, my child. I am Toriel.” “HER NAME IS (Y/N)!” “Thank your Papyrus. (Y/N), Papyrus has told me what had happened.” Her smile dropped. “You do realize you can not move until your injuries have completely healed. So you will be spending your days here.”

 

You were.. Actually happy about that.

 

But then you remembered.

 

Sans.

 

“I-” You began but Papyrus covers your mouth. “YOU MUSTN’T TALK (Y/N) YOU NEED TO HEAL!”

 

You sigh.

 

“LUCKILY, I HAVE ACQUIRED A WAY FOR YOU TO TELL US YOUR THOUGHTS WITHOUT USING YOUR VOICE NYEH NYEH NYEH.”

 

He hands you a pencil and notepad. You smiled at him.

 

You write:

 

“Where’s Sans?”

 

“AH IN HIS ROOM. HE REFUSES TO COME OUT, HE SEEMS A BIT ANGRY SO DO NOT TALK TO HIM UNTIL HE’S CALMED DOWN.”

 

‘That’s gonna be a bit difficult since he’s pissed at me. And I doubt he wants to listen to me explaining myself.’ You thought to yourself sadly.

 

You write:

 

“How am I like half healed? Did you call a doctor in?’

 

Toriel laughed gently.

 

“Sort of. I am a healer my child so I healed you but I have used all of my healing magic so you aren’t as bad as you were before. Although I will come back tomorrow to heal you a bit.”

 

You smiled at her before hugging her and letting out a small thank you.

 

“You are welcome, (Y/N). I wish I could stay longer but I must take my leave. I have my old child to take care of at home.”

 

You nodded and waved as Toriel heads out.

 

“THANK YOU LADY TORIEL!!” Papyrus calls as the door shuts. He then looks at you and says “IT SEEMS IT IS VERY LATE! YOU NEED REST SO-” Papyrus swoops you up. You gasped.

 

Papyrus presses a button on a couch and it turns into a bed.

Huh, cool.

 

He lays you down on it and reaches for a pillow and blanket.

 

“ARE YOU COMFORTABLE!”

You nod.

 

“GOOD THEN! I BID YOU GOODNIGHT, FRIEND! CALL ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING!” Papyrus leaves to his room.

 

You snuggled deep into the bed, letting out a happy sigh.

 

“why are you here.”

 

Fuck.

 

You stared at Sans. He was glaring at you

 

“i threaten you and you come back, ya have a death wish or something?”

 

You struggle to say something.

 

Sans glare softened a bit. He sighed shaking his head. “i guess i’ll take pity on you in the state you’re in. as soon as you’re better, you get the hell out.”

 

Sans walks back to his room.

  
You left out a sigh of relief before falling asleep.


	6. A Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SCUM EVERYONE I APOLOGIZE! I ACTUALLY WAS BUSY FOR ONCE IN THE WEEKENDS. I ONCE AGAIN APOLOGIZE
> 
> Also (Y/F/S) is Your favorite show.
> 
> This chapter is short sorry-

You smell… pancakes?

 

You open your eyes to find yourself still in the couch bed. The pain suddenly hits you and you start to cough violently.

 

“OH YOU’RE AWAKE! GOOD MORNING FRIEND!” Papyrus says, shooting you a smile.

 

You smile back. You noticed that Sans was sitting on a chair, by the table staring at his food.

 

“BROTHER DO NOT BE RUDE AND SAY HELLO TO THE HUMAN!”

 

“of course bro. hey  _ human _ ” Sans said with a fake smile. “ANYWAYS, WOULD YOU LIKE TO EAT SOME… PANCAKES?” 

 

You nod.

 

“SPLENDID!” He picks you up. “i think she can get up by herself bro.” Sans said as he gulps down a bottle of ketchup.

 

Rude.

 

“OF COURSE NOT! SANS SHE WAS ATTACKED.” 

 

Sans grin became strained.

 

“well bro y’know how humans are.”

 

“W-What's that suppose to mean.” You challenged, having enough of him bullying you.

 

“oh don't you worry your pretty little face.” Sans says waving you off.

 

“liar.” He whispered.

 

“welp i’m going to grillby’s.” Sans walks out of the house.

 

Papyrus sighed. “I DON'T KNOW WHY HE'S ACTING LIKE THIS ESPECIALLY TOWARDS YOU. YOU BOTH SEEMED TO GET ALONG JUST FINE!”

 

You sighed as Papyrus serves you food.

 

“DO NOT FRET DEAR HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL HAVE A CHAT WITH SANS!”

 

You laughed sadly before coughing once again.

 

“ITS NICE TO SEE YOU VERY OPTIMISTIC ABOUT THIS SITUATION FRIEND BUT I WOULD ADVISE YOU TO NOT USE YOUR VOICE UNTIL LADY TORIEL COMES!”

 

There’s a knock on the door.

 

“AH THAT MUST BE HER!” Papyrus goes to open the door to reveal Toriel herself.

 

“Hello Papyrus, (Y/N).” “HELLO!” You waved. “How are you feeling, (Y/N)?” You give her a shrug.

 

“Let’s fix that.” Toriel places her hands on your neck. You make yourself not flinch from the contact. Your throat starts to feel warm, a pleasant warmthness.

 

You could partly see her hands glowing.

 

She removes her hands.

 

“Now, try to speak.”

 

Papyrus hands you a glass of water. You drink it and smile at him. “T-Thank you..” You said softly.

 

“Ah, your voice seems a bit better now. Refrain from yelling if you are that type of person to do so.” Toriel spoke softly, placing a hand on your hand.

 

You smiled, grateful for her. “I-I’m sorry I’m causing so much problem for you guys.” “NONSENSE (Y/N)! YOU ARE OUR FRIEND!” “Even though we met in unpleasant circumstances, I can tell you are a very kind person.” You laughed softly.

 

“THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION! AND WHAT GOES WITH CELEBRATION IS MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!” Toriel giggles. “Well perhaps I could head home to make my famous cinnamon and butterscotch pie.” 

 

“YES SPLENDID!” Toriel smiles. “I’ll be back!” Toriel leaves. “AS WILL I! MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME HUMAN! I WILL BE QUICK!” Papyrus leaves as well.

 

You sighed and sat back down on the couch. You decided to watch (Y/F/S).

 

\---

 

Some time has passed, and you grew worried. Papyrus said he’d be quick but it’s been 2 hours. Toriel was waiting as well, concerned.

 

The door was suddenly slammed open. Papyrus stumbles inside looking horrible.

 

“Papyrus!” You and Toriel cry out helping him. “I-I… THAT MAN JUST… ATTACKED ME. WHAT DID I DO TO HIM? HE… HE CALLED FOR HIS FRIENDS AND THEY JUST STARTED HITTING ME AND CALLING ME NAMES!” Papyrus whimpers before orange tears form in his eye sockets.

 

“Oh my goodness, (Y/N), stay there I will get some bandages to help you.” Toriel runs upstairs.

 

“Papyrus… where does it hurt?” “M-MY CHEST… T-THEY BROKE ONE OF MY RIBS BUT I MANAGED TO KEEP IT.” He shows you a piece of his rib broken off in his hand.

 

You take it and look at him sadly. You go to hug him-

 

SLAM

 

You go flying across the room and then somehow pinned against a wall by-

 

Sans.

 

Your eyes widen as you look at the rib you still managed to keep in your hand.

 

You look back to see Sans staring at it.

  
“you’re in for a bad time, (Y/N)”


	7. Guilt and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're done being bullied by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be a bit slow this week and next week since I need to focus on getting good grades before Christmas break. This weekend I don't think I'll update since once again I will be busy Christmas shopping.

“S-SANS STOP!” Papyrus yells. Sans looks at him. “Bro, you can’t be serious! She hurt you-” “SHE DIDN’T HURT ME!! IT WAS A GROUP OF HUMANS!” 

 

Sans looks back at you before dropping you suddenly. He snatches the rib from your hand and hurries towards Papyrus.

 

“paps, where’s toriel?” “UPSTAI-” Sans takes Papyrus hand and walks upstairs carefully.

 

You stay where you were, terrified.

 

He- He had almost killed you

 

Well- You’re pretty sure that was his intent until his brother stopped him.

 

Who could have hurt him?

 

You slowly get up and walk towards the room they were all in when you hear-

 

“who hurt ya?” “THE GROUP OF MEN!” “Yes, we know Papyrus but could you describe them to us?” “W-WELL ONE OF THEM WAS FAMILIAR! H-HE WAS WITCH, (Y/N) WHEN I FOUND HER HURT-”

 

Shuffling

 

“SANS STOP PLEASE HE-HE WAS HURTING, (Y/N) I’M SURE SHE DIDN’T MEAN HIM-”

 

“paps do you know why i’m being so cold to her?” “N-NO!”

 

“Heh… well funny story really… it was when i was going to give her jacket back when i heard her… paps she said horrible things about us, about monsters. they said ‘monsters are the worst’. she agreed with the guy who wants to kill ALL of us.”

 

Silence.

 

No no no nononononono

 

“...I..I’m very shocked to hear that..” Toriel said sadly. “N-NO! I DON’T BELIEVE IT!! AFTER EVERYTHING NO SANS!! SHE DOESN’T SEEM TO BE THAT KIND OF PERSON.” 

 

“paps please… just listen to me this one time. she’s bad news.”

 

You could hear Papyrus whimpering before sobbing.

 

You grit your teeth.

 

No.

 

You’re not- You-

 

**_How dare he make assumptions like that._ **

 

You pushed the door open to find Papyrus crying in Toriel’s shoulder. Sans glared at You. “you can leave now. you seem better.”

 

“ **Shut up and listen here you idiot.** ”

 

Sans was surprised at your sudden tone. He was so used to you being so quiet. Now, you held confidence in your voice. You held… Anger and somewhat sadness.

 

“  **I said those things because if I hadn’t, I’d be killed by my HUSBAND! Or even worst, tortured. Hehe… You must feel pretty proud of yourself making my life even more of a hell when I was with my hu- Vincent.”**

 

Sans looks at you, his glare completely gone and replaced with sadness and guilt.

 

“i.. “

 

“ **Don’t. I wanna say this before I leave. Do you know how it feels to be fucking raped and beat? Course you don’t. You don’t know ANYTHING! Next time, don’t fucking make assumptions about people. Like you said, don’t judge a book by it’s cover right?”**

 

…

 

“ **By the way, when you left that night.. I stood up to my husband and said how monsters aren’t all bad..”**

 

You looked at Papyrus and smile softly at him before looking away and starting to walk out.

 

“ **Long story short that’s how Papyrus found me on the brink of death. I'll take my leave now.”**

 

You slammed the door hard.

 

Your eyes widened as you felt the coldness of the outdoors. “Oh god- What came over me?!” You looked back before sighing and continuing forward.

 

\---

 

Sans stared at where you left.

 

Fuck

 

He-

 

He sighed deeply. He was angry at himself and the guilt was eating away at him.

 

He was right. You were a good person.. He was just too blinded by the hatred of what most people acted the way towards monsters.

 

“S-SANS- PLEASE GO AFTER HER! IT’S VERY COLD AND I AM.. I AM SURE SHE IS HURTING AND NEEDS A FRIEND.” 

 

Sans nods before going out.

 

He was such an asshole. He ignored the hand prints, the black eye, your wounds all because of a misunderstanding.

 

What’s worst?

 

You’re in an abusive relationship with this- this H U M A N.

  
“c’mon kid, where are you.” He whispers looking around.

 

\--

 

You wiped away your tears.

 

Crying again cause that's what you always do.

 

Oh and let's not forget that you literally spilled everything that Vincent has done to you to the three of them. Greaaat aren't you smart! You rubbed your temple, irritated and annoyed.

 

You'd hope that they would forget what you say but she didn't-

 

You stopped.

 

Oh god.

 

No

 

They're going to try and do what she had.

 

What Betty had tried to do for you.

 

You sunk to your knees and sobbed. How could you end up like this. Why.. Why couldn't Sans had just ignored you that day and be on his merry way.

 

You cried even more.

 

"Aw love, why are you crying?"

 

Shit.


	8. A painful memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Um violence and gore shit happens here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO
> 
> I APOLOGIZE HOLY CRAP!!! Okay so the reason I was gone for so long was because um during the week I was suppose to update, I had an accident and went to the hospital. It wasn't anything too serious but uh yeah. I also could not find any energy to write another chapter so yeah also with school being in the way. I'm sorry, these are very bad excuses but I will make it up to all of you for making you wait so long!

You were frozen in place. 

“Why so shocked to see me?” You didn’t answer him.

Vincent stared at you before looking behind you. “Hm, alone I see. What happened to your monster ‘friends’? Did they finally decide that you were wasting their time? I mean I did attack that fucking skeleton monster. Too bad he got away though.”

You clenched your fist.

He grabs your arm. “C’mon let’s go. Knowing you, you’re not gonna fight back.” You felt tears falling down your eyes.

“Oh and just so you know because of what you’ve done for the past few days, making me pissed off, well you’re not that stupid to know what’s going to happen to you for being a little shit.”

“A..Are you gonna kill me?” “Thinking about it.”

He stuffs you into the car.  
\--  
Vincent drives you into the woods.

Typical.

He pulls you out and drags you deep into the woods. You spot a small house. Next to it was what it seemed like to be shed.

He throws you into the shed and locks the door.

“Just wait there until I decide if I should kill you or not.”

You hear footsteps walk away from there. You shivered from the cold since there was no warmth and snow was covering the shed.

You looked for anyway out but stop and let out a bitter laugh.

And what? Run off by yourself was out. He’d find you in a matter of hours.

Get help from someone and get them hurt like your friend Papyrus?

Like Betty?

You sobbed into your hands.

“No please… I-I don’t want to remember that-”

\---

*flashback*

You sighed looking at your coffee cup. You were wearing black sunglasses and a black long sleeve sweater.

“Heyyy (Y/N)!!!” A woman with black hair and brown eyes walked in, smiling at you. Her smile drops seeing you.

“..Betty before you-” “Christ, what did he do to you this time?” She asked setting down her purse and taking your hand softly.

“I-I just forgot to sweep the floor so he-” “That gives him no fuckin right to do that, (Y/N).”

Betty takes off your sunglasses. You sigh and cover your black eye with your hand

“Please… You’re beautiful and you just deserve so much. You deserve a better man than that little bitch.”

You giggled.

“Betty I’m grateful that you care about me..” “Of course I do, love. You’re like a sister to me.” She smiled. “Now why don’t we go out and enjoy ourselves.”

~~~

After a day of shopping, it was nice to forget about your crap husband.

Well nice things don’t ever last. Betty stops in front of your house.

Right on time for Vincent to get out. 

“What the fuck took you so long, get in the house!!!” You whimpered and oblige but you are stopped by Betty.

“No, fuck you Vincent! She can be outside for however long she wants! You are a fucking crap husband. I can’t deal with your shit and I’m sure she doesn’t want to.”

With that, she drives off with you. You stared at her in shock. “Betty what are you doing?!” “We’re gonna save you, love. By taking his sorry ass to jail.”

You smiled tearfully.

Was it finally over? Could you be happy-

The car is suddenly hit. Betty narrows her eyes. “Knew that fucker would chase us. Not today asshole!!!” She yells before speeding up.

You arrive at the police station.

Betty grabs you and runs. 

Almost th-

A group of men suddenly swarm around you. You’re both panting hard before your vision is covered.

~~~

You’re breathing hard.

“Betty?!” 

Whatever had covered your eyes was removed. You were strapped onto a chair.

Betty was on her knees, hands tied behind her back. Men with black hoods were there.

“Nice for you to finally wake up, (Y/N)... Now we can begin.”

You swallowed nervously. “B-Begin what?” You’re voice was fragile.

“A demonstration for the next time you decide to pull this shit again.” A man hands Vincent a bat.

“Aw for me?! Why thank you, Jack!” He approached Betty. “I’ve been waiting to do this for a loooong time, whore.”

Betty glared at him. “(Y/N), is strong.. She’ll find a way to get the fuck away from you.. She’ll do it without my help.”

“VINCENT PLEASE DON’T DO THIS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I’M SORRY I WON’T DO IT!!!” You screamed, tears spilling from your eyes.

Betty smiled sadly at you before glaring at Vincent.

“Pathetic that you do this to (Y/N) cause you are a weak fuck-”

SMACK

You screamed to stop but he doesn’t

He smashes his bat onto Betty’s head.

1  
SMASH  
2  
SMASH  
3  
SMASH

You could hardly recognize Betty. 

Vincent has blood on his face. “Get rid of the body, or make it look like an accident like put something heavy on top of her head.” The men nodded and walked off.

Vincent smiled and approached you. He kisses you on the lips. “Don’t pull this shit ever again.”

You screamed.

 

*flashback end*  
\--

“I-I’m sorry Betty… I-I’m not strong enough to do anything.” You cried.


	9. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Okay so I'll be updating this story every other day! Let's see how that goes.

“fucking shit..” Sans said to himself seeing no one was in the apartment.  
Sans slams his fist on the door. Course your abusive husband wouldn’t be home. He probably had you by now.

“fuck..” He looks around frantically for anything. “please… (y/n)... give me a sign..anything..”

\--

You shivered. You were so cold. If Vincent wouldn’t kill you, you’re pretty sure hypothermia would.

You feel something though..

In your heart… your soul.

For some reason.. You felt something… tugging at it? You’re not sure.

You rubbed your eyes as you heard the approaching footsteps.

..

*You called out for help.

\--

Sans eyes sockets go wide. He felt a soul calling out for help.

Could it be… you?

“only one way to find out..” Sans hoped it was.

\--

Vincent pointed a gun towards your head. You stared at it with a blank look, it’s almost as if you had lost all hope.

“I really tried to help you, I gave you so many chances to redeem yourself.”

“Cut the crap and just do it.” You snapped. Vincent’s eyes widen a bit, shocked from your outburst but shrugged.

“Whatever.” He spat. You closed your eyes, sighing.

The front door of the house suddenly bursts open. Vincent is startled by the sudden outburst that he shoots.

…

Only for it to hit your shoulder. You close your eyes and bite your lip from crying out in pain.

“What the fuck-” Vincent is cut off.

You reopen your eyes to see Vincent far away from you, head first on the ground.

“get the fuck away from her.” 

Sans?!

You stared in utter shock as you see Sans. His left eye was glowing a mix of cyan and yellow.

As surprised as you were, you let out a groan of pain from the burning of your shoulder from the bullet.

Sans looks at you with a sorrow before it turns to rage at the men, especially towards Vincent.

“What the fuc-fuck are you all gawking at?! Kill him!!!” Vincent sputtered, spitting out blood.

The numbness from the cold plus the bullet wound started to take its effect. Your vision became hazy.

The last thing you heard was the sound of bullets.

\--

You shot up with a gasp.

“hey hey take it easy!” You breathed heavily, looking around at your surroundings only to find yourself in a white room and in a cozy bed.

“(y/n), hey you’re okay. you’re in the hospital.” You rubbed your eyes and saw Sans.

“I-What? How am I here?” “took ya here of course.”

Silence.

“um.. if you’re worried about Vincent-” You flinched at his name.

“sorry.. he’s in jail along with his buddies so ya got nothing to fear.”

You let out a sad laugh.

“Uh-” “Why?” “huh-” “Why did you do this? You didn’t save me, you only made things more complicated.. I WANTED to die.” Sans stared at you in shock.

“(y/n), you shoul-” “I have no one in the life now. My best friend is DEAD, my family has abandoned me! What do you think you have accomplished..?”

Sans avoids eye contact.

“Oh.. I see… You wanted me all to yourself huh? So you can kill me… By all means do it.” Sans suddenly grasps your hand.

“i’m sorry… i-i didn’t know you were in an abusive relationship with him… i jumped to conclusions and it cost you this. you have every right to be angry and upset with me, i deserve it for the way i treated a good person like you. i want you to listen to me, (y/n), you aren’t alone now. You’ve got papyrus, and toriel and hopefully me too, once i’m able to get you to forgive me.”

You suddenly break down, sobbing into your hands.

Sans pats your back comfortingly.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore-” “then you won’t, we’ll look after you. i promise.”

You surprise Sans with a hug. He goes stiff but loosens up and hugs back.

“I-Is Vincent really gone?” You asked quietly, pulling away from him. “Yep and so are his men.” You wipes your eyes.

“H-How were you able to not get hurt from them?” “easy.. the answer is..”

He winks at you.

“magic.”

Jazz hands.

You burst into laughter.

“IS THAT LAUGHTER I HEAR?!” The door suddenly bursts open.

You smiled warmly seeing Papyrus.

“Papy- Oof!” He picks you up and hugs you. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT NOW FRIEND?!” You nodded.

“THAT IS GOOD!! I AM GLAD YOU ARE ALRIGHT!” “uh paps, might wanna ease up on them.”

Papyrus places you gently back down on the bed. “FRIEND WHEN THE DOCTOR CHECKS UP ON YOU AND YOUR INJURIES HEAL, I WAS HOPING THAT YOU’D STAY WITH US! UNTIL YOU FIND A HOUSE OF YOUR OWN. THINK OF IT LIKE A SLEEPOVER ONLY THAT IT’LL BE EVERYDAY! IF YOU ARE FINE WITH THAT!” You smiled.

“I’d love to.” “SPLENDID, I SHALL GO AND GET READY!” Papyrus walks out of the room.

“Are you okay with that?” You asked. “course i am. i should go, i think visiting hours are closing. but we’ll be back in the morning.”

“Sans-”  
“hm?”  
“I forgive you..”

Sans gives you a genuine smile. “thanks , (y/n)..”

He walks out. You sighed happily and snuggled into your bed, finally relaxing.


	10. Finally Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, you and Papyrus get ready to have the best sleepover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahahahahahahahaa i'm tired so sorry if there's any mistakes here, had a lot of work but i ended up getting this done which is great!
> 
> also sorry if the characters are cheesy or ooc, i have been re watching kingdom hearts!

“Does anything feel funny?” A nurse asked you. “Hm.. No, my shoulder hurts though.” “Well we took out the bullet that was lodged in you. You should just feel burning from then on. You have bruises around as well, although I’m sure you’ve noticed by now.”

You nodded.

“Now a police officer is going to enter the room to ask you some questions, regarding you of what happened the other day. Is that alright?”

“Wait what do you mean?” “The skeleton monster, Sans was it?” You nodded. “We couldn’t take his word for it. We needed the victim’s word, which of course is you.”

“Oh.. Okay send them in.” The nurse leaves the room and motions the police officer to enter.

“Ms, (L/N)? Regarding to the other day, we’ve had two witnesses, who are also suspects, that have different sides of what has happened with you. We would want to hear on your perspective of what had happened?” “Two?” “Hm… A monster named Sans, and your husband, Vincent.”

You froze in fear from the mention of Vincent. He wasn’t in jail- He could escape oh god-

“From Vincent’s perspective, you were on your way home when you were jumped by Sans where he took you into the woods and was planning to murder you. From the monster, Sans perceptive-”

“N-No Sans is right! About everything! Vincent, my...my husband has been abusing me for 3 years. He was planning to kill me for not listening to him.. If it wasn’t for his help, I wouldn’t even be here right now..” You finished.

“Alright. Well since I have your word on it, I’ll proceed to arrest Vincent. I assume you shall be pressing charges against him.” You nodded.

“Noted. I hope you feel better.” The police officer leaves the room. The nurse reenters the room. “Okay so looking you over, since your injuries aren’t too serious.” You smiled. “Thank you.” 

\--

You’re walking towards the exit when you spot Sans and Papyrus waiting. “(Y/N)!!!” Papyrus calls out.

You smiled at them. “Hey guys!” “ARE YOU READY TO SLEEP OVER WITH US?” “I guess I am.” “GOOD!! LET US GO!” 

You watched as Papyrus ran out, laughing a bit. “You know, don’t take this as any offense to your brother, but like it’s hard to imagine him being the big brother y’know cause of his personality.”

Sans stopped.

“A-Ah! Of course I’m not complaining it’s just-” Sans had sweat beaming on his skull and a somewhat nervous smile.

“eh um.. i’m the older brother..”

!?

You’re jaw dropped. “You? But you’re so small- Wait no don’t take that as an offensive comment!” Sans looked stiff as a board.

“Ah, if it helps um ladies love tiny people!”

…

“Let’s just forget we talked about this.” “Agreed.” You both sped walked to where Papyrus was.

“TOOK YOU BOTH LONG ENOUGH! OH DEAR DON’T TELL ME MY LAZY BROTHER IS STARTING TO RUB HIS EFFECTS ON YOU.” “Not yet, I think.”

You looked at the car and smiled. “Well let's get in, I’m kinda feeling a bit tired.” “AH YES I- DID YOU JUST-” 

Papyrus gives you an offended look while Sans is laughing.

“I’M CHOOSING TO IGNORE THE HORRENDOUS PUN. LET’S GO.” 

\--

“So I guess I’ll crash on the couch-bed.” “Y-YES WELL, APOLOGIES FRIEND, I COULD NOT FIND A BED GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU.” “It’s quite alright.” “I’M GOING TO PREPARE LUNCH!” He walks into the kitchen. 

“so uh i was thinking of heading to your place to gather your stuff since you’re not gonna be staying there anymore.”

“By yourself?” “eh i can handle myself, (y/n), i’ll be fine-” “Sans I really don’t feel good if you’re going by yourself. I’ll go with you.”

“n-no- i- okay fine, i’ll ask toriel to come with me.”

Toriel!

“Oh! I forgot about her…” You said with a guilty look. “i cleared things up with her and also with paps but i’m sure you’ve noticed by now.”

You giggled.

“she’s gonna come over later to talk to you.”

You go to sit on the couch, Sans following.

“Hey Sans.”

“hm?”  
“I never got to apologize, for when I snapped on you and called you an-” 

Sans holds out a hand, to stop you.

“don’t be, i deserved it. plus, i was able to learn the truth when you snapped. it’s in the past, okay? let’s just start over and be friends.”

 

You smiled and hold Sans hand, surprising him a bit causing a blue tint of blush to appear on his skull.

“The bestest.”

“a-anyways, i was acting like a bit of a bonehead-”

“SANS!!!”


	11. Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author is running out of chapter names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“FRIEND, LUNCH IS READY!” You stretched after sitting awhile on the couch bed. Sans was asleep on the couch.

Papyrus put his hands on his hips, shaking his head slightly.

“Should we wake him?” “NOTHING WILL WAKE THAT LAZY BAG OF BONES. NO MATTER, WE’LL ENJOY MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI WITHOUT HIM.”

You giggled and made your way towards the table and sat down, where Papyrus famous spaghetti was waiting for you.

You both ate in…. Silence?

You could see that Papyrus looked conflicted.

“Papyru-”

“Human. I’m sorry.”

You eyebrows raised in surprise, you never thought you’d hear Papyrus whisper or talk quietly.

“For what?”

“I should have helped in someway. W-When Sans told me that you were in the hospital and who hurt you-- I should have believed you.” His voice breaks.

Oh dear, the poor cinnamon roll was on the verge of tears.

“Humans haven’t been the nicest towards me, towards monsters. But you- you were different. I knew you were a kind hearted person! But I let my past emotions for the other nasty humans who were mean to us, cloud my thoughts. And I call myself the Great Papyrus- nyeh heh heh..”

You felt your own eyes water.

“Papyrus, you had just met me. Of course you couldn’t trust me fully and had to listen to your brother. I would too, because family comes first before anything. You have nothing to apologize for. You are the Great Papyrus. What other cool skeleton dude would offer to take care of a person they literally just met?”

Papyrus sniffles and wipes away his orange tears.

“I-I suppose-” You hugged Papyrus. “Also what other cool skeleton dude would make the best spaghetti in the world.”

“N-Nyeh! Yes Yes YOU ARE RIGHT!! THERE IS NO OTHER COOLER SKELETON THAN ME!”

“That is true, Papyrus.” You smiled, seeing him back to his old self.

“But seriously, don’t dwell on the past. Let’s just focus on the future ahead of us.”

With that, you both had started to talk about something else.

Sans back was facing you, his eye sockets opened. He had a distant look on his face.

\--

“LADY TORIEL!!” Papyrus called out when he opened the front door. “ Hello, Papyrus! How is our friend doing!” “WHY DON’T YOU ASK HER, YOURSELF?”

You smiled and waved at her. “O-Oh, (Y/n)...” Toriel embraces you with a hug. You hugged her back. 

“I’m fine now, don’t worry about Toriel!” Toriel gives you a worried glance before sighing.

“I’m glad to see you’re alright. Sans?” Sans shoots up, stretching.

“yeah? oh, right. we’ll be back real fast with your stuff, (y/n).” You smiled at both of them. 

“I appreciate that you both are doing this.” “You are our friend, (y/n)! Of course we would do this.”

With that, both Toriel and Sans left.

“HMM..” “What is it Paps?” “MY BROTHER SEEMED A BIT OFF… PERHAPS HE IS STILL TIRED EVEN THOUGH HE SLEEPS ALL DAY, THAT LAZY BONES.”

You laughed. 

“Well that does seem like him.”

\--

Sans walked with Toriel in silence.

“Sans?” “yeah?” “You don’t seem alright.”

He lets out a bitter laugh.

“how could i be? after what i’ve put her through… she still forgives me. i don’t deserve it, toriel.”

“Sans- You’re sorry and that’s what ma-”

“no no no toriel. you don’t get it. i threatened her, multiple times. i drove her away that day, only for her to almost get killed by her-- husband! god, what the hell did she ever see in that man?!”

“Love does sometimes blind people, Sans. And yes you did threaten her, but you are sorry. You need to forgive yourself and move on.”

Sans sighed, closing his eye sockets.

“that scumbag deserved to die.” “Sans.. I must say I’m a bit surprised with you. You’re so… passionate? Is it? You’re so passionate with (Y/n). I’ve never seen you look so lively.”

Sans blushed a bit.

“uh- i just- no one deserves to live life like that. she deserves the best.”

Toriel chuckles.

“It’s funny. It’s almost as if you were her boyfriend looking out for her.”

Sans freezes before his blush darkens.

“T-toriel!”

“Oh look, we are here.”

Toriel and Sans enter the apartment.

Toriel opens the door with a key. They enter the room.

“I shall go and get her clothings.” Toriel goes into your room to fetch your clothings.

Sans looks around the living room. His eyelights land on a picture frame.

His eyelights go out. It was a picture of you, with what seemed like a forced smile, with Vincent.

He uses his blue magic to throw it in the trash.

“not ever again, asshole.” He growled before walking some more. He spots a box before going through with it.

He sees another picture but it seemed crumpled. He uncrumpled it and sees a woman with black hair and brown eyes with you, smiling.

You had a true smile on your face.

He smiled at this before putting the picture back in the box and picking the box up with his blue magic

“Sans I have everything! I am ready to go.”

“Same here.” 

Toriel walks out of the apartment, with him behind. 

He takes one final look of the apartment before shutting it closed.


	12. You Deserve Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the reader is insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some feels™ and angst™
> 
>  
> 
> oh and fluff™

Papyrus lets out a dramatic sigh, surprising you.

 

“What’s up?” “IT SEEMS I HAVE RUN OUT OF SPAGHETTI! I MUST GO OUT AND DO THE SHOPPING. WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME-”

 

“N-NO!-- I mean no thanks, Papyrus. Maybe next time.”

 

Papyrus stares at you, a bit concerned before dropping it. “A-ALRIGHT, FRIEND. IS THERE ANYTHING YOU’D LIKE ME TO GET YOU?”

 

“No, don’t worry about it. You’re spaghetti is better than any food I’d want.”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH BUT OF COURSE! I WILL BE BACK!”

 

You smiled and waved as Papyrus leaves the house, leaving you to yourself.

 

You let your hand drop, as well as your smile.

 

You sat on the couch, with a blank look. You sighed heavily and ran your hand through your hair.

 

“What am I doing here..” You mumbled.

 

You get up and head towards the bathroom. 

 

You felt dirty

 

You washed your hands. You were staring at the sink before slowly looking at your reflection.

 

_ Disgusting. _

 

You felt your eyes water.

 

_ No one loves you or finds you attractive in this town. _

 

You sobbed hearing Vincent’s voice.

 

You pulled up your shirt and saw your healed scars, when Toriel had healed you from Vincent’s attacks.

 

“R-Right, who’d ever find me attractive in this town…”

 

‘ _ Hehe, this is a bit amusing..’ _

 

Fuck, there’s that voice in your head, fuck off.

 

_ ‘Your ‘friends’ aren’t really your friends you know?’ _

 

Stop.

 

_ ‘They all pity you. The minute you are better, they’ll stop caring for you. Your depression.. Your insecurities… They’ll all get tired  of it and just leave.’ _

 

You sobbed harder.

 

_ ‘What the hell were you thinking, honey? You NEED Vincent in your life. At least he stuck around with you..’ _

 

That’s… correct.. 

 

_ ‘He didn’t mean to hurt you. He was just jealous, you know how he is..’ _

 

Right..

 

_ ‘He’s the only one in this world that will love you and accept you.’ _

 

You wiped away your tears and smiled.

 

You hear the door open from outside, alerting you.

 

Who was home?

 

“(y/n)? paps?”

 

“In here!!!” You called out happily, opening the door.

 

Sans spots you and smiles but drops it.

 

“were you crying?”

 

“A bit. But I’m better now. Where’s Toriel?” Sans lets out a sigh of relief.

 

“she had to go home, i have your stuff though. where’s paps?” “Grocery shopping I think. Anyways, I enjoyed the company here Sans but I gotta go.”

 

Sans shoots you a questioning look.

 

“go? go where?” “Hmm, well I gotta bail out Vincent from prison so that we can live our lives normally.”

 

Sans eyelights went out.

 

**“what.”**

 

“I said-”

 

**“i know what you said. how can you think of going back to that monster, he hurt you.”**

 

“It was a misunderstanding! I forgive him for doing so.”

 

**“he was going to kill you!!!!!!”**

 

You blinked.

 

“I.. Look just move out of the way Sans.”

 

…

 

“Sans.”

 

…

 

“Sans move, I’m not kidding around.”

 

**“i’m not either.”**

 

You huffed and tried to push him-

 

Only for yourself to be pushed back onto the couch, with him on top of you.

 

Normally, you’d be a blushing mess but-

 

“SAN WHAT THE FUCK, GET OFF-”

 

“a man should **N E V E R** strike or hurt their special one, especially their wife!” He snarled in your face, shutting you up.

 

“do you realize how much he’s hurt you both physically and now mentally?!”

 

Your lip trembled.

 

“I-I need him.” You whimpered, pathetically.

 

“no you don’t. You’re tricking yourself into thinking that.. if he really loved you… he wouldn’t have made you feel like you can’t survive without him. please, (y/n)... you’re strong and smart.. you should know this isn’t the right thing to do.. you’re loved here, we all care for you.”

 

You cried. 

 

Sans hugs you tightly as you cried harder.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry..” You cried.

 

“shhh, it’s okay.. we’re here. i’m here.” Sans presses his teeth against your cheek.

 

You both stay like that for awhile. 

 

Sans pulls away and see you, fast asleep. He smiled softly before lifting you up, with his magic and turning the couch into the couch-bed.

 

He places you gently on the bed and wraps you in a blanket before getting in with you and hugging you tightly.

  
He fell asleep instantly to your breathing.


	13. Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I AM SORRY FOR BEING ABSENT FOR SO SO LONGGG! I AM NOW DETERMINED TO CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS STORY MY FRIENDS! if you're still reading this ;n;
> 
> also sorry for the bad writing in this. i need to stoP BEING SO CLICHE

You wake up in pitch black darkness.

 

You freak out internally and look around frantically.

 

Did you actually go through with your stupid plan-

 

“hey..are you okay?” You heard a familiar voice. You sighed with relief and hugged Sans. He hugs back.

 

“Yeah, I just… I thought I actually went through with my dumb plan to see Vincent.”

 

You feel Sans tense.

 

“it’s a good thing i was here.” You smiled and hugged him closer if that was possible.

 

“Yeah, thanks for helping me come back to my senses.” “no problem (y/n).” You kiss him on the top of his skull.

 

He froze.

 

“Oh geez, sorry- I- I thought that’s- Friends do that right or is that more for relationships?” Your face is burning in embarrassment. Sans face is glowing blue.

 

“i mean- yeah it’s just that no one’s done that to me so it caught me off guard. you could say that you  **rattled** me up.” You chuckled.

 

“What time is it?” “ehhh i think around 1ish in the morning.” “Oh! We slept for that long- Ah geez Papyrus!” “he’s asleep, he saw us asleep and didn’t want to disturb us.” “How-” “i woke up when he came home. He suggested that we move somewhere more comfortable like my room. but i told him i was a bit tangled up at the moment.”

 

You blush realizing you had your arms wrapped around him. “Sorry is this uncomfortable for you?” “nahh, it’s comfy don’t worry about it.” “We should go back to sleep before we stay up too late.”

 

…

 

“Sans?”

 

You hear soft snores. You giggled before falling asleep as well.

 

\---

 

You wake up to the smell of pancakes. “SANS DON’T PUT KETCHUP IN IT, YOU’RE RUINING IT!”

 

“i’m make it better paps.” “YOU ARE NOT! UGH GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!” You hear Sans laugh. You get up and rub your eyes. 

 

“morning sleepy head. you woke up to paps’ amazing breakfast occasion.” You giggled. “What’s the occasion?” “TORIEL IS BRINGING FRISK OVER!”

 

Your eyes widened in shock. 

 

“Wait Frisk as in, the savior of the monsters underground?” “yep.” “Wow you guys know them?” “yep.”

 

You hear the door knock. “THEY’RE HERE SANS ANSWER IT!” Sans does so. 

 

Toriel walks in, Frisk holding her hand from behind. “Oh, (Y/N)! Good morning! Frisk say hello to our friend!” 

 

Frisk stares at you before signing.

 

You nervously looked at Toriel. “Oh.. You do not know sign language?” “No not really.. I’m sorry.” “Ah well, Frisk was saying hello to you and that you are very beautiful.” 

 

You blushed at this before laughing. “Thank you Frisk. My name is (Y/N), by the way! I already know who you are as you can tell.” You said with a sheepish smile.

 

“THE PANCAKES ARE READY!” “I guess we should go and eat now!”

 

\---

 

_ Tap _

 

_ Tap _

 

_ Tap _

 

A man is hides in the shadows, staring at a particular person. The security guards don’t see him. He tilts his head slightly. The security guards leave the area. The man starts to walk down the rows of cells.

 

He stops at one and turns face to face to the person in there.

 

“Vincent Niles. Monster hater, member of the monster hate group… Pleasure to meet you.”

 

Vincent glares at him before spitting at him. “What the fuck do you want.” “I’d like to offer you something.”

 

“Really? Heh, what my freedom?” “Yes.” Vincent froze. “What..?” “You see Vincent, I am part of an organization that studies the monsters that came from the underground. We study how their magic works and well what their function is.”

 

“Ain’t that illegal? Didn’t those fucking monster lovers like protested that shit and it got shut down?”

 

“Yes well most of the organization has been shut down. It’s sad really, but we are slowly rebuilding it. Unfortunately we’ve had to take our test subjects secretly.”

 

“Holy shit, kidnapping monsters and testing them?! That’s fucking hilarious.. But why are you telling me this?” “Well Vincent, we were hoping you could help us.”

 

“How?”

 

“I know this might be extreme.. But we’d like to use you. We figured out how to give humans those monster like powers. We’d like to see the results of this.”

 

“... How do you know it’ll work? What if it kills me?” “Have confidence in us, it won’t kill you. We’re a hundred percent positive.”

 

…

 

“If I’m to go through this and it works.. Will you take the powers away?” 

 

“Technically, you aren’t a monster. You were born human..”

 

“That didn’t make any sense.”

 

The man sighs.

 

“Look, I honestly see monsters like test subjects. They don’t have the same rights as us humans, we’re superior than them. You’ll still be considered human after the test. You’ll be free to do whatever you’d like.”

 

Vincent smirks.

 

“Even if… I use it to kill monsters.” “I wouldn’t give a damn.” “Alright, I’m in.” 

 

The cell door opens easily. “Come with me.” Vincent does so. “What’s your name by the way?” 

  
  


“My name is Dr. Chris.”

  
  



End file.
